Truly Madly Deeply
by Shadow Rain
Summary: COMPLETE: A one-shot song-fic about Harry and Hermione. Short and fluffy. Harry relfects on his past with Hermione. Please rr.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter whatsoever, even though I may want to. Don't kill me for making this small fluffy fan fic whose characters and other items/places/etc... I have no ownership over. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thank you.  
  
Truly, Madly, Deeply  
  
There once was a time where I thought that my friendship with them was everything in the world. I couldn't sleep, eat, or think properly without knowing that they were safe, helping me by just being my friends. But I was foolish to think so. All I truly needed was her.  
  
- - - I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning" - - -  
  
As I look back into my past years at Hogwarts, I can't remember when I realized the truth. It seems nowadays that I just woke up like an idiot and thought, "I care more than a friend should."  
But that was just the realization. I probably loved her from the first day I set eyes on her. I didn't think that she was all that at the time, but she was truly special. She wasn't a beauty then, but she was smart and caring and she was a good friend. I didn't need anything else at the time.  
Then we grew older, and I grew up into a teenage boy. There was Cho, Ginny, Fleur... And of course, her. Then there were more girls who liked me, all of whom I didn't know all that well. It should have only been just her.  
  
- - - I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me - - -  
  
I should have known the day that she came crying to me, with her gorgeous hair now tamed and her beautiful body shaking with tears, that I couldn't stop myself from loving her, and that she would always be the only one for me. She was everything to me, and when she cried, it broke my heart.  
I remember she ran into my arms, clutching my sweater like somehow, it alone would save her. She didn't realize that the man behind the sweater she was holding in her vice-grip was the one who wanted to save her from everything above all else.  
She was sobbing so hard... I can remember I held her to me as I whispered to her that everything would be okay.  
She looked up at me at one point, her eyes full of more tears, brown with small pretty green flecks around the pupil, her brown hair framing her face gently. "He told me... that..."  
I watched myself as I brushed away a tear that had just rolled down her cheek. "He told you what?" I asked gently.  
"...that...He told me that he loved...me." And she choked on the last word, as if it was a horrible thing to do; to love such a beautiful creature.  
"Oh... But, Hermione, why is that bad?" I felt horrible, not understanding. I wanted to know everything. I clasped my hands around the small of her back trying to memorize how it felt to just hold her.  
She sobbed, and managed to get out four small words in a whisper I was lucky to hear: "I don't love him..." And she collapsed into another set of sobs, this time more muffled, as if the fact that she couldn't love him was sinking in, and she was too afraid to move, lest everyone know.  
I remember I stayed up with her almost the whole night, until she fell asleep cradled in my arms. I didn't want that night to end, because I didn't want to leave her so alone. I wanted her to know how much I cared... But if she was scared of Ron loving her, what about me? What about when the Boy-Who-Lived was destined to fight off Lord Voldemort? She was better off without me, I can remember, thinking to myself.  
I didn't realize then how wrong I happened to be.  
  
- - - And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish to send it to heaven Then make you want to cry The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of The highest powers In lonely hours The tears devour you - - -  
  
I remember that night when I told her the truth. She fell onto her bed in her Prefect's room, not making any noise. She looked up at me, begging me to take back what I said. I knew what was wrong then: she didn't love me.  
I knew what I had said had hurt her, but I was too tired of lying. I cared too much to not let her know. I didn't know though, that she was already in love. I didn't know that she was comfortable. I recall I told her that it didn't matter; my love was trivial. I was being brave, that night. I told her that I was going to die anyway. It wouldn't matter. I wished her the best of luck with her love, and I left. Except, I left with no intention of ever coming back.  
  
- - - I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'Cause it's standing right before you All that you need will surely come - - -  
  
There was very little time in between that incident, and the one where I met up with her on the day that I was destined to fight Voldemort once and for all. She fought with me, regardless of my pleas to leave to safety. She stood by my side as I killed him, and she fell to her knees when I collapsed, breathing heavily under the stress and the pain. I blacked out to the sound of her crying, my hardened heart softening and aching under the weight of her tears. I couldn't help her.  
  
- - - I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do - - -  
  
I still don't know where I've gone. I still find myself wondering if I've died and gone to heaven, and that I wasn't strong enough from protecting her.  
But part of me knows that I'm still alive, in a better place, with Voldemort gone, with my first purpose has been used up. The second, I'm still in the process of completing; protecting Hermione from whatever I need to.  
I still wake up with my bed empty occasionally, but sometimes I'm greeted by the love of my life, watching me sleep, or by the sight of her drawing or writing. I'll smile at her when I wake up, and she'll know what I'm thinking; that I love her more than life itself, and that I'd do anything to make her happy. Because that's what true love, isn't it? She fought by my side in my darkest hours, and I comforted her when her world, her love and life fell apart. We brought each other back up, and fell into something much better.  
I fell in love with the woman of my dreams, and I was lucky enough to marry her. I was lucky enough to share my wedding dance with the woman I knew I was created for. I am the luckiest man alive, and I will love her for the rest of my life and after death. It was my promise to her, and I'm going to keep it.  
  
' '  
  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Savage Garden Truly Madly Deeply 


End file.
